


Domestic Bliss (I don't wanna miss)

by Brain_Brainson



Series: DFD Prompt Fills [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: But when isn't he, Diego's a horny mess in this one, Domestic Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_Brainson/pseuds/Brain_Brainson
Summary: Diego blows her a kiss. Winks too, just to be a little shit.“Oh, it’s so on.” Eudora’s smirking and only now Diego realises that maybe this was a bad idea.





	Domestic Bliss (I don't wanna miss)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 6am in the doctors office, while a toddler was jumping up and down on a creaky chair next to me. 
> 
> Today's prompt was Luther/Diego/Eudora - Snow Fight OR Tickling. I went with tickling.

When Diego walks into Eudora’s apartment - with the spare key he got about a week ago along with Luther, something that still fills him with a bubbly kind of excitement - she’s on the couch, a glass of wine in her hand.

“And aren’t you the picture of domestic bliss,” Diego comments, walking over to her.

“And you? Still cosplaying Batman, I see.” She tilts her head so he can kiss her cheek, smiles when he grabs her chin to kiss her mouth too.

“Well, while you’ve been lazing around,” - he flashes her a smirk, waits until she rolls her eyes like she always does - “I’ve been doing some important work to help the local police force.”

“Have you now.”

Diego nods, still smiling. “Let me just say: Tomorrow a  _ certain detective _ will have an anonymous tip to help bring along a case she’s been worrying about for a while now. Right there on her table.”

Eudora sighs. “Please don’t tell me you broke into my office again.” But her tone’s light, half-smile on her lips. 

“That’s your take away from this conversation?” Diego crosses his arms, tries to look offended. “Fine, don’t appreciate my genius.”

He looks around, ignores Eudora’s snort, her mumbled  _ “Sure, let’s call it that.” _

“Where’s the big guy?”

“Your honey is showering. Got caught in the rain walking here.”

“Aww Babe, you’re my honey too.” Eudora’s rolling her eyes at him again, but she also gives him another kiss, standing up, with her hands on his chest. She thumbs over the nipple ring and chuckles when Diego’s breath hitches. 

“Tease,” he mumbles, clenches his jaw when she brushes over his nipple again. 

She draws her hand back, Diego not sure whether he should be grateful or whiny. 

“I need to check on dinner,” she says, putting her wine glass to the side. “Feel free to check on Luther.”

“And miss out on all the fun you’re getting up to in the kitchen? No way.”

He does briefly think about joining Luther, pressing up against him in the shower. He’s a little tired from all the ass kicking, he could use some warm water and strong arms to get him to relax again. 

Not to mention that now he’s also the slightest bit horny, something hot stirring low in his belly. 

(He also should definitely scold Luther for being such a dumbass, walking down 7 blocks in the rain without even thinking about bringing an umbrella. He knows how easily he can get sick, catch a cold or even pneumonia and this time Diego won’t play loving nurse, no way). 

But still he trails after Eudora, follows her into the kitchen. He hasn’t seen her since yesterday morning, both of them caught up in their respective jobs. 

It’s easier with Luther, both more or less living in the same house, sharing a bed every night. Which is nice, _ really  _ nice. It’s just….

There are more than two people in this relationship and it’s weird not being together. All of them. 

Eudora’s standing at the kitchen counter, stirring something in a pot. It smells like pasta. 

Diego comes up behind her, wraps his arms around her. She giggles when he presses his cold nose against her neck. Rolls her shoulder so he’ll ease up. 

“Oh yeah?” Diego splays his hands over Eudora’s sides, wiggles his fingers. Eudora shrieks, tries to scooch away from his grip.

“Stop it! No!” She’s half-yelling, half-laughing, twisting and turning to try and break free. But Diego’s relentless, sneaking his fingers under her sweater, grazing his nails over her skin.

Eudora lets out a strangled cry, pushes away from the counter, pushing Diego back in the process.

“Leave me alone, you absolute madman!” She’s sprinting to the other side of the kitchen, turns so she can keep her eyes on him.

Diego blows her a kiss. Winks too, just to be a little shit. 

“Oh, it’s so on.” Eudora’s smirking and only now Diego realises that maybe this was a bad idea. 

She makes a sudden step forward, brushes his stomach with her fingertips and he lets an embarrassingly high sound slip, jumps away from her touch.

“Please no, have mercy! Please!” He backs away from her, dodges her attempts to grab him. Tries to get close enough to tickle her in return but she keeps sidestepping him.

Their laughter fills the kitchen, along with occasional shrieks and screams, both of them circling each other, hands raised in preparation of more attacks.

Diego lunges at her, tries to grab her and pull her close but she runs away, rushes out of the kitchen giggling.

He follows her, stops in the doorframe when he sees she’s hiding behind Luther, hands on his waist.

Luther’s still wet, water running down his chest and legs, dripping into the carpet. He has a towel slung around his waist, already close to slipping off.

“I thought something was wrong,” he says, lowers the arms he had raised, hands balled into fists.

Diego’s torn between teasing Luther - “I think the lady with the gun could handle a burglar by herself.” - and being oddly touched by the fact that Luther immediately came running, trying to save Eudora from a possible threat, wet hair and all.

(He’s also smiling at Diego, soft and open, and Diego wants to jump into his arm, press up against him.  _ Luther  _ wouldn’t mind that he’s still chilly from the harsh wind outside, barely ever feels cold). 

But Eudora beats him to it. “There _ is  _ something wrong!” She pokes her head out from under Luther’s arm - she doesn’t quite reach his shoulder - and glares at Diego. It doesn’t have any heat behind it.

“Your brother is assaulting me!”

Luther makes a face, eyebrows drawn together. 

“With my fingers,” Diego elaborates. “She means I am tickling her.”

“Oh,” Luther says and his shoulders relax. He turns his head towards Eudora. “Want me to help you?”

“Hey! That’s unfair!” But Eudora already nods, bats her eyelashes at Luther in a way they both know will make him weak. 

Diego backs away, walks backwards into the kitchen when Luther steps forward, slowly makes his way over to him.

“Baby,” he tries, pressed up against the kitchen counter, hands flat on the lower cupboard walls. 

“Honey, you don’t have to do this, c’mon. Darli-,  _ whooaaah! _ ”

Just like that, Luther has him on his shoulder, thrown over it with one arm like he weighs nothing.

(He mentally shames himself for how excited that gets him even now, a sucker for Luther’s strong arms).

Luther pats his back, carries him into the living room.

“Where do you want him?” Diego can’t see it - hanging upside down with his eyes on Luther’s back - but he thinks he can hear Luther and Eudora kissing, the little sigh Eudora always lets out when Luther brushes his thumb over her jaw.

Diego pinches Luther’s ass. “I want to be included in the fun, too!”

Luther slaps his in retaliation, hard enough it stings, and Diego only pinches some more. 

“Just drop him on the couch,” Eudora says and then Diego’s being lifted again, placed on the couch a lot more carefully than he thought he would.

Diego looks down at himself. “You got me all wet.” 

His eyes meet Luther’s who’s still leaning over him, arms caging him in, on either side of his shoulders. It's ...distracting. 

“That kinda happens when you just got out of the shower.” Luther shrugs, presses a little kiss to Diego’s nose. Stands up again.

“Where I will return to now,” he announces. Smiles down at Diego. “You know; Now that the threats banned.”

“I can easily stand up,” Diego quibs, but he stays on the couch, sprawled out like a fish.

“Brat,” Eudora says and Diego’s stomach lurches. He licks his lips.

“Nuh-huh, no funny business. I am starving.” On cue, Eudora’s stomach rumbles. Diego would’ve kissed it, but he’s too far away.

Luther hums, kisses Eudora’s cheek. “I’ll be done soon. You can already eat without me.”

It’s unnecessary. Luther should know they wouldn’t start without him. 

Luther’s halfway through the living room already when Diego calls out for him again.

“Next time you’ll take an umbrella with you. Gain some self-preservation.”

Luther turns. “That sounds like a threat.”

“It is a threat if you manage to get ill by walking around in the rain.”

Eudora crosses her arms. “Tell me again, Diego....where’s your umbrella?”

Diego falters. 

“It-, It wasn’t raining anymore when I got here!”

“But it was raining while you were out and _ ‘ridding the streets of scum’ _ ” Luther’s using air quotes and Diego sticks his tongue out at him.

"Oh, real mature.” Eudora sits down on the armrest. Takes Diego’s feet into her lap, tugging off the shoes. 

“See? Your socks are still wet.”

“You are such a mother hen, Eudora-”

“Hey, uhh... guys?”

“ _ I’m  _ not the one who’s all over Luther because of an umbrella-”

_ “Guys!” _ They both fall silent, looking over at Luther.

“Do you smell that?”

Diego sniffs the air, trying to figure out what Luther means. There’s Eudora’s perfume, mixed with Luther’s aftershave. The air is damp, fog wafting over from the open bathroom door. But underneath that....

“It smells like...something’s burning,” he says and then looks at Eudora, alarmed.

They both speak at the same time, Eudora already up and running back to the kitchen.

“Shit! Dinner!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Diego = A horny brat with two doms, one a little more impatient than the other. 
> 
> They probably end up ordering pizza. 
> 
> If you wanna see more of this pairing check my 'Ot3' tag on tumblr (@b-rainlet). And if you're hooked, you can come talk to me about it!
> 
> Until next time aka tomorrow!


End file.
